


Life and Death and Love and Birth...

by BirdoMurdo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdoMurdo/pseuds/BirdoMurdo
Summary: Hours had ticked by faster then she had imagined, days danced by faster then she had imagined, months flew by faster then she had imagined…5 hours left till she was gone. 5 hours left for her to reflect on her mistakes and how Steven will suffer the consequences she wasn’t able to stop in time.
Kudos: 11





	Life and Death and Love and Birth...

Hours had ticked by faster then she had imagined, days danced by faster then she had imagined, months flew by faster then she had imagined…

5 hours left till she was gone. 5 hours left for her to reflect on her mistakes and how Steven will suffer the consequences she wasn’t able to stop in time. 

She lay on the sand, nobody had arrived yet. Maybe it was because of the fear, the fear and pain that would come if they just saw her pop out of existence all of a sudden. 

Suddenly she heard a song, the warp. It would be the last time she ever heard the song. She looked across to the seagulls squawking and the waves curling and folding over each other. She took it all in before she couldn't anymore.

She heard footsteps running down towards her and she knew they had arrived. She turned her head towards them and gave a comforting smile. “Hey Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Greg.”

Amethyst walked up to her and lay down on her lap for one last time. She looked up, tears slightly forming in her eyes. “Are you really going? Can’t you like, create another gem for Lil Rose to have?” She asked, her eyes showing signs of hope which were only hiding the truth.

She shook her head and she started brushing Amethysts hair, looking towards her other companions and family. Pearl was sobbing uncontrollably, unable to speak. She just stood there. Hands over her eyes. She didn’t want Pearl to feel this much pain. She knew why she was the most broken one, she had told her most of her secrets. Yet, she was still kept in the dark. But she didn’t know. She wanted to tell Pearl but it wasn’t worth it.

Greg just rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the tears but failing to do so. His face and eyes were redder than she ever saw him. It gave her sorrow and regret.

Garnet sat on a rock nearby, arms crossed and head tilted slightly down. She knew Ruby and Sapphire were trying to comfort each other.

—————

Garnet suddenly stood up from the rock, walking towards them in a stiff but calm manner. Everybody else looked up at her. She stood up straight yet, she noticed Garnet's lips slightly trembling. Finally, she called out the words. “30 minutes left.”

There was silence after that as everybody else processed it. Suddenly Pearl's face formed into a frown, so deep her mouth seemed to form an upside-down ‘v’. Tears began pouring out of her eyes before she started running towards Rose, screaming and shouting. Cursing the stars, cursing Homeworld. Cursing… Steven.

Pearl ran towards her, ready to kick and kill the baby but Garnet and Amethyst ran forward and pulled her back. She kept yelling and kicking. Amethyst started screaming for her to stop. Both of their voices fused into what seemed like an unstable fusion with Garnet just standing there. 

Greg fell onto the sand, kneeling and crying. He kept singing songs to himself. Cheerful music. But he just burst back in sobs soon after.

She wished she could help. She wished she could just use her healing tears to take the pain away from everybody. Suddenly she started glowing. Pearl started screaming louder, Garnet had split, and Amethyst couldn’t keep Pearl back anymore. 

Pearl ran, screaming her name. But she was too late. Rose grew brighter and brighter as a light shone from her gemstone.

Regret was the last thing she felt. Regret for not saving Spinel, regret for putting all that stress onto Pearl. Regret for unable to save all the corrupted gems. Regret for not releasing Bismuth.  
She felt her body feeling lighter. Even though she was made out of light. A flash of bright light and she was gone.

“No no no!” Cried Pearl kneeling on where she just was. Garnet had reformed, holding Amethysts hands while Greg was walking behind her they knelt down and looked at where she just sat. And there lying was a baby. Giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism welcome!


End file.
